destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
GodCraft
GodCraft was a Minecraft server created by the Godmodder at the start of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It was created to trap every single Minecraft player on one server, so the Godmodder could terrorize them all at once. To achieve this goal, the Godmodder created a virus known as the Operation that infected every Minecraft account, forced them onto the server, and ensured that they could not leave. This allowed the Godmodder to force players to ragequit constantly, only to find that they just logged back on again, raging more. Doc Scratch revealed that GodCraft was also created to exact revenge on the Descendants. The Godmodder, who had never lost before Destroy the Godmodder, was driven by rage and madness, so he constructed the server to trap them in particular, all in one spot. GodCraft sustained massive damage over the course of the game due to the constant barrage of player, entity, and plot attacks, although the Godmodder rolled back most of the damage until very late in the game. In particular, GodCraft was hit by a meteor during Zero Hour, had a pattern sterilized into it by the Scratch, was severely corrupted by the Glitch, taken over by the Vord during Trial 3, and sterilized down to bedrock during Trial 6. The Operation and GodCraft's supplementary servers were destroyed at the end of Trial 5, freeing all Minecraft accounts. The actual server was destroyed during Act 5 when the universe of Minecraft was swallowed up by a black hole. Structure GodCraft was hosted on the Godmodder's infinite computers, which provide the various coding and support needed to run the server. The actual code needed to run the server is locked in the center of the Godmodder's mindscape. Thanks to the Operation, every computer with a Minecraft account is locked onto the server permanently. There, they can explore it in its entirety. GodCraft had four worlds for players to explore: the Main World, a Survival world, a Creative world, and a Minigames world. All were populated with players to some degree. After the fifth Trial, the latter three servers were disconnected from GodCraft, and the Main World became the only accessible world. Main World The main world of GodCraft that all players were greeted to upon first joining the server. Even months after launch, it remained the most popular of the four worlds on the server. The Godmodder rules it with an iron fist, stationing many of his forces throughout its world. It is where the events of Destroy the Godmodder 2 take place, and it is where the Battlefield and the other zones are set. The world was filled with plugins and mods that allowed for several important things to run on the server. A Factions system was in place, as well as HomestuckCraft, which added the Alchemiter and Pesterchum. After millions of players and many months, the Main World resembled an apocalyptic wasteland. However, the Godmodder regenerated large swaths of land up until the end of the game, when he became intent on destroying the world. As of Trial 5, it was the only world left in GodCraft, with the actions of the Anti-Godmodders disabling the others. Survival The second-most popular world on GodCraft. It played like a normal Survival world, in which players had to scrounge up resources and create shelter. However, like the Main World, many plugins were in place on the world, including a Factions plugin. The server appeared to be rigged; one user commented that for thousands of chunks outside of spawn, all land has been claimed by three factions known as Destruction, Deity, and Demise. They were controlled by the Godmodder, who, although he does not usually go on the world, still ruled over it by the proxy of the faction leaders-three powerful PG players. They had apparently gone unbeaten prior to Trial 5, where they were all defeated by the Anti-Godmodders. It is unknown how exactly players had adjusted to the presence of these factions. Despite warnings to stay away from it due to its rigged-ness, it still remained popular until its shutdown during Trial 5. Creative GodCraft's Creative world was not as popular as the other two worlds. Normally, a Creative server would have a plot system set in place which allows users to claim their own plots of land which only they (and trusted players) can build on. GodCraft's Creative world did not have this plugin, and so all who entered were in god-mode and could build and destroy whatever they want. It is unknown what exactly went on in this world, although it is known that the world was in the superflat worldtype. It is also known that the S. S. Omega was built in this world by Pro-Godmodder forces. It shut down during Trial 5. Minigames The least popular world on GodCraft. Like the Survival world, its several minigames had been tampered with so that they were blatantly rigged and unwinnable. In fact, only bots had been able to successfully complete them. Known minigames on the world were The Walls, Cake Defense, Hunger Games, Draw My Thing, and The Code. If there were others, they hadn't been seen. It is unknown exactly how players accessed the minigames on this world. The most logical assumption would be that they were connected by a hub world that players could access, but this is unconfirmed. Like the others, it was shut down during Trial 5. The Nether The Nether appeared s to be accessible through all four worlds. It did not seem to be as barren as the Overworld of the server, possibly due to the difficulty in obtaining obsidian for the majority of players. It was populated by Nether mobs, and was explored by the players in Scratch's Manor and The_Serpent's Nether Sidequest. Intact Nether Fortresses existed in the Nether, as well as strange structures known as Wither Temples. It was revealed that in one of these Fortress lies the Dead Voxel, a strange block which seems to act as the Nether's power source. The Nether acts a prison containing the Red Dragon, a great terror locked beneath the Nether's surface. Its power is so great it can only be fought in the form of small Aspects. Shortly after the events of Scratch's Manor, the Vord entered the Nether and took it over, turning it into a base of operations where supplies and troops could be easily found. The Vord's hold on the Nether was destroyed when the players wiped out the High-Queen. The Nether itself was destroyed when the Godmodder freed the Red Dragon and started Trial 6. The End The End of this server was also accessible through all four worlds. However, it was unchanged since GodCraft's launch, with all of its definable structures, such as the Obsidian Pillars, still standing, and with the Ender Dragon flying in the sky, indicating that no one had bested it. It was populated by Endermen, and through conversations with them, it was revealed that the Ender Dragon had a strenuous hold on the dimension, and that some Endermen waged war against her. It was explored by the players in Scratch's Manor and was nearly destroyed by TheLordErelye, who sacrificed himself to kill the Ender Dragon. Afterward, the Vord, brought to the server by Piono, took over the End and turned it into their main base, turning it into a giant blob of Croach. From the End, the Vord used portals to take over the Nether and Main World until the players wiped them out. At the end of Trial 3, the players confronted the Vord's presence in the End and wiped out the Vord entirely, along with the entire End Island. Category:Location Category:DTG2